Ambition: Nemesis
Main Attribute: and Substories related to the main Ambition *'Ambition: Nemesis - Forgotten Quarter' - Mackay stored honey in the Forgotten Quarter. *'Ambition: Nemesis - Shuttered Palace' - Many years before, Mackay delivered honey to the Shuttered Palace. *'Tragedy: Death of a Brother' - Twenty heartbeats sooner, and you'd have heard his last words. *'Tragedy: Death of a Daughter' - You couldn't protect her. *'Tragedy: Death of a Lover' - And now you'll never know. *'Tragedy: Death of a Spouse' - All those years, gone in a moment. Progress First steps *Ambition: Nemesis 1 *Ambition: Nemesis 2 *Ambition: Nemesis 3 *Ambition: Nemesis 3a *Ambition: Nemesis 4 *Ambition: Nemesis 4a *Ambition: Nemesis 5 *Ambition: Nemesis 6 - Finding Mackay *Ambition: Nemesis 7 - Reaching Mackay *Ambition: Nemesis 8 - interrogating Mackay *Ambition: Nemesis 9 - who was it? The Forgotten Quarter *Ambition: Nemesis 9 - Forgotten Quarter **Ambition: Nemesis 9 - Forgotten Quarter 1 **Ambition: Nemesis 9 - Forgotten Quarter 2 **Ambition: Nemesis 9 - Forgotten Quarter 3 **Ambition: Nemesis 9 - last traces ***Ambition: Nemesis - the Junior Fellow ***Ambition: Nemesis - Brewing up gaoler's honey ****use item Drop of Gaoler's Honey and move to The Chambers of the Heart **Ambition: Nemesis 9 - Forgotten Quarter 5 The Shuttered Palace *Ambition: Nemesis 9 - the Shuttered Palace **Ambition: Nemesis 9 - the Shuttered Palace 1 **Ambition: Nemesis 9 - the Shuttered Palace 2 **Ambition: Nemesis 9 - the Shuttered Palace 3 **Ambition: Nemesis 9 - the Shuttered Palace 4 **Ambition: Nemesis 9 - the Shuttered Palace 5 - the Cage-Garden **Ambition: Nemesis 9 - the Shuttered Palace 6 - the Cage-Garden **Ambition: Nemesis - the Shuttered Palace 7 - the Cage-Garden **Ambition: Nemesis - the Shuttered Palace 8 - the Cage-Garden The Tomb-Colony of Venderbight *Ambition: Nemesis 10: to the tomb-colonies? *Ambition: Nemesis 11 - to Venderbight move to The tomb-colony of Venderbight **Raise Ambition to 15 with storylet A woman of sinister repute or with Opportunities in Venderbight *Ambition: Nemesis 15 - the Flowstone Forest *Ambition: Nemesis 16 - the Grand Sanatorium *Ambition: Nemesis 17 - Carrywell *Ambition: Nemesis 18 - exploring the Grand Sanatorium *Ambition: Nemesis 18 - the First Interpretation *Ambition: Nemesis 19 - what is Carrywell up to? *Ambition: Nemesis 20 - the Second Interpretation *Ambition: Nemesis 21 - the Third Interpretation *Ambition: Nemesis 22 - dealing with the assassin *Ambition: Nemesis 23 - confronting Carrywell Back in London: *Ambition: Nemesis 24 - learning about the Iron Republic *Ambition: Nemesis 25 - Finding the Dreaming Scholar *Ambition: Nemesis 26 - Meeting the Dreaming Scholar *Ambition: Nemesis 27 - The Dreaming Spires *Ambition: Nemesis 28 - A Dream of the Iron Republic *Ambition: Nemesis 29 - Keep Dreaming *Ambition: Nemesis 30 - The Analysis of Dreams In the Iron Republic: *Ambition: Nemesis 31 - Tracking down a murderer *Ambition: Nemesis 32 - The Prison *Ambition: Nemesis 33 - Yellow Blood Day *Ambition: Nemesis 34 - A Little Talk *Ambition: Nemesis 35 - Scathewick No More *Ambition: Nemesis 36 - A Knife and an Envelope Back in London: *Ambition: Nemesis 37 - Seven Murders *Ambition: Nemesis 38 - Scathewick's Accounts *Ambition: Nemesis 40 - Narrowing the Field *Ambition: Nemesis 45 - Unmasking your Nemesis *Ambition: Nemesis 60 - the Glistering Spires *Ambition: Nemesis 70 - Along the Rice-Paper Corridor *Ambition: Nemesis 80 - Ascend to the Effulgent Galleries *Ambition: Nemesis 90 - The Daybook! Lilac: * 100: Finding Lilac * 120: One Month Later * 130: The Missing Month 1 * 135: The Missing Month 2 * 140: The Missing Month 3 * 150: Consulting your Bat ** Storms Far-Away ** Finding Lilac (Port Carnelian) ** A Memory of a River ** A Memory of a Meeting ** What Lilac Said * 160: The Book of Red Murder